Téves hívás
by shiroiamy
Summary: Zoro, miközben barátját próbálja hívni, rossz számot tárcsáz, de aztán kiderül, hogy a dolog nem is olyan rossz. Figyelem: a fic fordítás az író engedélyezésével.


Írta: **StarkBlack**

Zoro nézte a három hisztériásan röhögő lányt, akik próbáltak beleférni egymás ölébe, amíg a fülkében a képek elkészülnek. A legmagasabb ült a legalacsonyabbon, és a kis szőke fuldokló hangokat tettetett, miközben „összenyomorítják". Csapatuk harmadik tagja elég részeg volt ahhoz, hogy azt gondolja, rájuk ülni szétvetett lábbal jó ötlet, így felmászott rájuk, amivel kiáltó nevetést csalt elő a másik kettőből.

Zoro úgy vélte, hogy ez nagyon izgató lenne, ha a lányokat szeretné.

A klub második emeleti bárjában ült. Az egyik sarokba volt eldugva egy függöny mögé, ahonnan jó kilátás nyílt az első emeleti bárra és a klub bejárati ajtajára. Lenyelte a söre utolsó kortyát, és már vagy tízedik alkalommal nézte meg az időt az óráján. Hol a fenében van Bones? Már vagy fél órája itt kellene lennie! Legyen átkozott, amiért rávette Zorót, hogy eljöjjön erre az ostoba, szaros helyre!

Azon volt, hogy rendel még egy sört, amikor egy meleg test ért az övéhez.

- Hé, szépfiú, egyedül vagy itt?

Zoro odanézett a szeme sarkából, és belül összerándult. A szőke volt az a fotózásról.

Odaintett a bárosnak, és olyan udvariasan válaszolt, amennyire csak tudott, de a hangjában nem volt érdeklődés:

- Egy baráttal találkozom.

- Ó! Az nagyszerű! – mosolyodott el féloldalasan a szőke. Fenébe, teljesen részeg. – Nekem is van itt néhány barátom! Akarsz hozzánk csatlakozni?

Zoro megvonta a vállát, és egy biccentéssel elvette a bárostól a friss Heinekenjét.

- Ez attól függ, hogy a barátom mit szeretne.

A lány kinyújtotta a kezét, és álltában kicsit megingott. A haja két copfba volt fonva, amitől tinédzsernek tűnt, és teljesen lelohasztotta Zorót.

- Lindsay vagyok. Hogy hívnak?

- Zoro – mondta határozottan, és nem rázta meg a kezét.

- Felhívhatnád a barátodat, Zoro, kezd késő lenni. A barátom, Kat – mutatott a barátnői felé, akik a szögletes asztal mellől figyelték őket -, kettőkor tökké változik.

Zoro vonakodva hívta volna fel Bonest, mert ha késik, akkor valószínűleg bent fogták a munkában. De Zoro elég elszánt volt, hogy levakarja magáról a nyomulós Lindseyt, így hát elővette a telefonját. Barátja a nap folyamán leírta az új telefonszámát egy szalvétára, és Zoro addig kutatott a zsebében, amíg megtalálta az összegyűrt kupacot. Ez tökéletes bemutatása volt annak, hogy Zoro néha mennyire lusta, de nem érdekelte, majd elmenti a számát, miután felhívta őt.

- Csak egy perc – mondta a szőkének, és visszafordult a bárhoz. Két csengés után egy tompa hang szólt bele a telefonba:

- _Halló?_

- Mi a fene, ember – dörmögte Zoro. – Hol vagy?

Zoro csámcsogást hallott, majd egy nagy nyelést, mielőtt a hang folytatta:

- _Hogy érted, hogy hol vagyok? Itthon._

Zoro felnyögött, amikor hirtelen rájött, hogy a hang a vonal túlsó oldalán nem a barátjáé.

- Á… sajnálom – morogta. – Azt hiszem, rossz számot hívtam.

- _Hé, nem történt semmi._

Zoro bontotta a vonalat, pár másodpercig zavartan ült a helyén. Gyorsan tárcsázta megint a számot, és befogta a tenyerével a másik fülét, hogy hallja a csöngést.

Amikor felvették a telefont, ugyanaz a hang szólt bele.

- _Sajnálom, haver. Megint én vagyok az._

- Az Isten verje meg! – káromkodott Zoro. – Hogy az a… gah, sajnálom, ember. A barátom egy marha, rosszul írta le a számát.

- _Nem tesz semmit._ - Zoro hallotta egy üdítődoboz szisszenését. - _Hé, hol vagy? Mintha a kilencedik világháború zajlana a háttérben._

- Csak a zene – válaszolta Zoro. – Egy klubban vagyok.

- _Ó, igen? Purr? R Place?_

- Nem, Polyester's.

- _Blöe!_ - A hang felnevetett. Szép, gazdag nevetés volt, ami magára vonta Zoro figyelmét. - _Mi a poklot keresel ott? Az a hely egy rakás szart sem ér!_

Zoro elmosolyodott, és rákönyökölt a bárra.

- Kezdem észrevenni. Ez a negyedik Rianna szám, amit az elmúlt háromnegyed órában játszottak, és itt van ez a nyavalyás Bo Peep, aki megpróbál rávenni egy orgiára vele és a barátnőivel. Már azon vagyok, hogy összetöröm a sörösüvegemet, és felvágom az ereimet.

- _Ó, és én vagyok az a barát, aki felültetett._

- Pontosan.

- _Nos_ - a rekedt bariton, ami minden egyes másodperccel egyre érdekesebbnek tűnt, tovább zümmögött Zoro fülébe -, _akkor beszélgess velem néhány percig, talán veszik majd a lapot._

- Tényleg nagyon részegek – említette Zoro.

- _Még jobb, lehetséges, hogy békén hagynak, ha látják, hogy sok baj van veled._

Zoro észrevette, hogy kicsit csalódottnak érzi magát, miközben megkérdezte:

- Tapasztaltnak tűnsz ebben a dologban.

- _Miben? A lányok elhajtásában? Ja, abban egész jól vagyok._

Zoro elmosolyodott, de miután hallott egy csattanást a háttérben, bizonytalanná vált.

- Mi a fene volt az?

- _A tévé_ - jött a másik válasza. -_ Animét nézek._

- Ó, igen? – Zoro érdeklődése még jobban felélénkült; az animék és a szombat reggeli mesék voltak Zoro bűnös kedvtelései. – Melyiket?

Újabb hosszú nyelés, és Zoro hallotta, ahogyan összenyomja a dobozt.

- _Bleachet. Csak nemrég kezdtem el nézni. A barátom ajánlotta, amikor rájött, hogy szeretem a Narutót._

- Hol vagy? – kérdezte Zoro. – Úgy értem, hogy mi történik?

- _Hm, Ichigo kever egy kis szart Soul Society-ben, és most harcolt azzal a kopasszal._

- Ó, jó. – Zoro elvigyorodott. – Már majdnem a Kenpachi harcnál vagy. Ő a kedvencem.

A hang nevetett.

- _Az a szemfedős? Ő nagyon klassz! Hihetetlenül erős, de nincs semmi irányérzéke. Nagyon vicces!_

- Én is hasonló vagyok – kuncogott Zoro.

- _Neked is rossz az irányérzéked?_

- Nem – hazudta Zoro -, klassz vagyok és hihetetlenül erős.

- _Haha._

- Komolyan mondom.

A másik ismét nevetni kezdett, és Zoro még a klub hangos basszusától is hallotta egy Zippo öngyújtó halk kattanását, valamint egy autó dudálását a háttérben. Összeszedte magát, hogy még több információt szedjen ki a srácból. Nem tudta megállni, olyan könnyű volt vele beszélgetni, és ez nagy ügy volt Zorónál. Nehézségekbe ütközött barátkoznia ezzel a nyers személyiségével és kemény külsejével.

Nem is említve azt a tényt, hogy ez a srác valószínűleg irtó dögös lehet.

- Tehát, hol vagy most? – kérdezte óvatosan. – Autókat hallok.

- _Igazából otthon. Csak kijöttem dohányozni a verandára. A haveromnak van egy étterme, és megengedte, hogy a fölötte lévő lakásban lakjak. Nagyon menő, csak az a bökkenője, hogy forgalmas út mellett van._

- Á, ez csekély ár érte. Én egy öröklakásban élek két másik sráccal. Egyikük egy túlfejlett felnőtt, és mindig kiborítóan hallgatag, a másik pedig… nem is tudom, egy átkozott gumilabda vagy ahhoz hasonló.

Ismét nevetés ütötte meg Zoro fülét, és elcsodálkozott azon, hogy milyen gyorsan a hatása alá került.

- _Hát, ez mókásnak hangzik. Én nem nagyon látom a barátaimat, mert sokat dolgozom._

- Ó, akkor ezért nézel otthon péntek este animéket? – évődött Zoro.

- _Ja, nemrég értem haza. De igazából csak múlatom az időt a meccs előtt._

Zoro szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.

- Meccs?

- _Aha, Mui Goohan harcol Santiago Check ellen Tájföldön, és élőben vetítik fél háromkor._

- Micsoda?! – fulladt el Zoro hangja. – Az ma éjjel van? Azt hittem, hogy Check ma Watanagival harcol, és a tájföldi meccs holnap lesz!

- _Nem, haver. Tegnap este Check földbe döngölte Watanagit 47:18-cal! Watanagi nyitásai kurva bénák voltak. Nem hiszem, hogy Check egy picit is megizzad volna ellene._

- Goohan is megkapja ma a magáét, lelassul az ütések fogadásakor a roundhouse-ai után.

- _A lábtartása is hagy kívánnivalót maga után. Mindig úgy tűnik, mintha készülne elesni._

- Ja – sóhajtott fel Zoro. – Fenébe is, látni akartam azt a harcot.

- _Még nem kezdődött el, van időd._

- Nincs kábeltévém. Úgy volt, hogy kölcsönkérem holnap estére a barátom nappaliját.

- _Ez ugyanaz, aki felültetett?_

- Nem – nevetett fel Zoro. – A lakótársam bátyja. Holnap este egy csajnál lesz.

- _Be kell szerezned egy kábeltévét, haver._

- Tudom… - sóhajtott fel Zoro, és gondolatban végigment a barátain, hogy vajon ki engedné be őt ma éjjel a házába, míg ők kint éjszakáznak. Nagyon kevés volt a lehetőség. Franky valószínűleg bulit rendezett otthon, Robin már biztos ágyban van, és Kaku minden kétséget kizárólag könyékig van a kólában és az ócska nőkben… Nem, ez nem fog összejönni. – Ó, nos… Hé, hol dolgozol?

- _Az alattam lévő étteremben._

- Ó, hé, ennek van értelme. Szakács vagy?

A hang lágyan kuncogott.

- _Igazából séf. A szakácsok hamburgert forgatnak és a félkész krumplipürétt készítik elő._

Zoro elvigyorodott.

- Te nem forgatsz hamburgert?

- _Dehogy. A szakácsok alattam forgatják a hamburgert._

Zoro megdörzsölte az arcát; tudta, hogy be kellene fejeznie ezt a beszélgetést, mielőtt még beleesne olyasvalakibe, akit még sosem látott. De amikor körbenézett maga körül észrevette, hogy Lindsay, maga után húzva a barátait, feléje közeledik.

- Ó, a szarba… - akadt el a lélegzete. – Azt hiszem, nagy bajban vagyok.

- _Hm? Miért?_

- Bo Peep közeledik a nyájával.

- _Ó._ – Zoro hallotta, ahogyan becsukódik egy ajtó, és a vonal túlsó végén ismét csend lett. - _Hát, mond azt nekik, hogy meleg vagy, vagy ilyesmi. Nem érdekelnek._

Zoro megdermedt; nem tudta hogyan közelítse meg ezt a témát.

- Nem. Semmiképpen. Én nem… nekem nem kényelmes ez a megoldás – birkózott meg a mondattal.

- _Ó._ - Zorót meglepte, hogy a másik hangjából kihallott egy kis csalódottságot. - _Sajnálom. Nem akartalak…_

- Nem, nem – szólt közbe Zoro. – Nem úgy értem… Ez, izé… - Hűha, de ostobán hangzott. A lányok felé nézett; Lindsay integetett neki, miközben egyre közelebb értek hozzá. – Nem tudom, khm… mindjárt itt vannak.

- _Mond meg nekik, hogy pisilned kell._

- Tessék?

- _Mond meg nekik, hogy ki kell menned a vécére, és aztán osonj el._

- Uh, oké. – Zoro felállt, és nem volt biztos benne, hogy miért hallgat olyasvalakire, akit körülbelül tíz perce ismer.

- _De legyél kedves, mert ha goromba vagy berágnak rád, esetleg elégedetlenkedve követni fognak. Tűnjön úgy, mintha visszamennél._

Zoro a három ittas lány felé fordult, és elmosolyodott.

- Sajnálom, hölgyeim, használnom kell a mosdót. Várnátok itt rám egy pár percet?

Lindsay kuncogott, és a kezét a mellkasára tette.

- Persze, pont itt leszünk. Hozzak neked még egy sört, míg várunk rád?

Zoro megrázta a fejét.

- Nem, habár köszönöm. Szükségem lesz a fejemre, ha mind a hármatokkal el akarok bírni.

A lányok nevettek, és Zoro elindult a lépcső felé.

- _Ez simán ment, ember. Le vagyok nyűgözve._

- Egy kibaszott idiótának érzem magam.

Keresztülvágva magát az első emeleti tömegen, Zoro elérte a terem hátsó részét, és besurrant a mellékhelységbe. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és nekidőlt a falnak.

- Rendben, akkor még egyszer, miért is vagyok én most a vécében?

- _Nem kell pisilned?_- röhögött a hang.

Zoro felkuncogott.

- Komolyan, haver, miért sétáltattál el engem a klotyóig? Rettenetes piszok van itt!

- _Jobban hallak téged. És talán most már meggyőzhetsz, hogy nem vagy homofób._

Zoro felsóhajtott.

- Nem, ez egyáltalán nem így van.

- _Akkor mondd el, hogy van._

Zoro megdörzsölte a szemeit. Miért van ő egy klub mellékhelységben, és beszélget olyasvalakivel, akit nem ismer – még a nevét sem tudja – olyan dolgokról, amikről még a barátaival sem beszélt? Ez őrültség! Komolyan ezt fogja tenni?

- Én... um… - kezdett bele. – Még nem mondtam. Senkinek, oké? Nem mondhatom az első szóbeli vallomásomat valakinek egy klubban, akit nem ismerek.

A hang kuncogni kezdett a fülébe.

- _Észrevetted, hogy éppen ezt tetted, ugye?_

Zoro becsukta a szemét. Igen, buta volt. Csönd volt a vonal túlsó felén, és egy kő ereszkedett a hasába, amikor rájött, hogy a másik srácnak minden bizonnyal elege lett belőle.

- És most lerakod a kagylót, mi? – mondta csak úgy magának.

- _Nem, miért raknám le? Ez nem olyasmi, mintha megerőszakolnál a telefonon keresztül._

Zoro pulzusa felgyorsult. Visszagondolt dolgokra, amit a másik mondott neki korábban, és érezte, hogy a kő helyébe pillangók szállnak a hasában.

- Tehát… rendben vagy vele? – kérdezte Zoro. Nem tetszett neki, hogy mennyire sebezhetőnek hallatszik.

- _Persze, hogy rendben._

- Mennyire… rendben? Zoro hallott egy halk sóhajt, majd sok mozgást.

- _Oké, veszek fel valami ruhát. Ha a Polyesterben vagy, az a Nyolcadikon van. Körülbelül öt percre lefele az úton találsz egy Iris nevű kávézó. Huszonnégy órában nyitva van. Ott találkozunk._

- Én, izé… - Zoro nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. – Melyik irányba?

- _Csak menj le a dombon. Ugyanazon az oldalon van, mint a klub._

Zoro bólintott, mielőtt rájött, hogy a másik férfi nem látja őt.

- Oké… ott leszek. Amúgy… Zoro vagyok.

- _Sanji. Tizenöt perc múlva találkozunk._

X

Miután kétszer is túlment a megbeszélt helyen, Zoro végre megtalálta az _Iris_t, és rácsusszant az egyik bárszékre, ahonnan jó kilátás nyílt az ajtóra. Könnyű légkör uralkodott a kávézóban, a világítás lágy volt, ízléses berendezés, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy fantasztikus rebarbarás pite. Pár perc várakozás után Zoro rendelt egy kávét, és megpróbálta lecsendesíteni a szívverését. Találkozni fog egy sráccal, aki úgy tűnik, egy kicsit érdeklődik. Oké, talán nagyon is érdeklődik. Kijön a kényelmes lakásából egy hosszú munkanap után, hogy találkozzon vele az éjszaka kellős közepén.

Az ajtónál lévő csengő megszólalt, és Zoro felkapta a fejét. Egy férfi lépett be, akinek sötét barna haja volt, és egy hosszú sárgásbarna viharkabátot viselt. Elővette a pénztárcáját, rendelt egy latte kávét, miközben állva maradt.

Zoro ellazult; a férfi nem Sanji volt, a hangja túl mély volt. Amúgy is túl öreg volt. Az ősz szálakból több volt a hajában, és mély öregedési ráncok voltak a homlokán és a szeme alatt.

Visszatérve a hűlő kávéjához, Zoro kortyolt egy nagyot, és gondolkodott azon, hogy rendel egyet a pult mögött lévő pitéből. A feje felett a hírek mentek a tévében, és Zoro pár percre elmerengett. Figyelte a politikai híreket, de nem hallott belőle semmit, és ránézett az órájára. Majdnem pontosan tizenöt perc. Az idegességtől összeszorult a gyomra, és majdnem felugrott, amikor a csengő újra megszólalt. Felnézett, és a levegő benne rekedt.

A mindenit, ha ő Sanji, akkor Zorónak vége van. Szőke haja volt, ami lágyan a szeme elé esett, nagyon finomnak tűnő bőre, jóképű arca egy kevés borostával, ami kihangsúlyozta az állát, és gyönyörű kék szemei, amik elkapták a tekintetét, és megtartották egy könnyű mosoly kíséretében.

- Úgy nézel ki, mint amilyennek hangzol – mondta Sanji, ahogyan közeledett feléje. A hangja másnak tűnt, mint a telefonban, de semmi kétség, ő volt az.

A szőke a mellette lévő székre ült, és Zoro nem tudta megállni, hogy végig ne nézze. Sanji vékony volt, de szemlátomást kidolgozott. Egy törzs, ami kényelmesen belefér a bőrdzsekibe, és hosszú, nagyon hosszú, izmos lábak, amik jól látszódnak a vékony kék farmerban.

- És az rossz dolog? – kérdezte Zoro.

Sanji megrázta a fejét.

- Tetszik a hangod.

Zoro érezte, hogy az arca felforrósodik, és félrenézett. Utálta, hogy mennyire könnyen tud mosolyogni ennek a srácnak. Úgy tűnt, hogy Sanji képes áttörni az összes védelmén csupán néhány szóval; csak egy pillantásával.

- Ideges vagy? – kérdezte tőle Sanji.

- Igen.

Sanji elmosolyodott, és Zoro kávéjáért nyúlt. Kortyolt egyet belőle, majd grimaszolt.

- Áh, tejszínre van szüksége.

- Nem szeretem a tejszínt. – Zoro a kezén nyugtatta a fejét. Szerette, ahogyan Sanji szőke tincsei keretezik a kifejező szemét.

- Oké, vodkára van szüksége.

- Na, azt szeretnék.

Sanji az ajtó felé bökött a fejével.

- Akkor menjünk el innen. Otthon van vodkám. Nem vagyok nagy ivó, de tartok belőle otthon, mert a barátaim azok.

Zoro kiegyenesedett, és ránézett a kezére. Hirtelen nagy izgalom öntötte el, és gondolatban leszidta magát, nehogy csak úgy belevesse magát a dologba. Megint el fog rontani egy jó dolgot, és nem tudta megállítani magát.

- Én… én… - Megköszörülte a torkát, és visszanézett Sanjira. – Megpróbálsz felszedni? Mert én nem… én nem igazán szoktam ilyet csinálni…

Sanji felkuncogott, majd felállt.

- Igen, megpróbállak felszedni, Zoro. De nem a szex végett… az majd jöhet később. Csak te vagy az első ember, akit érdekesnek találtam az elmúlt hónapokban, és nem akarlak elengedni. – Felegyenesedett, és a pultra rakott néhány dollárt. – Ezen kívül, nincs szükséged egy nappalira és kábeltévére, hogy megnézhesd a meccset?

Zoro felélénkült, a szívverése újra kicsit gyorsabban kezdett el verni a bordái mögött. Az a furcsa feszülés is visszatért a gyomrába, de kezelhető volt, mivel Zoro most inkább izgatott volt, mint ideges.

- De igen, szükségem van.

Sanji újra az ajtó felé intett.

- Rendben, akkor menjünk.

X

Másnap Ace felnézett a papírmunkájából, csakhogy lássa, ahogy Bones bebotladozik az iroda ajtaján egy akta halommal a kezében. A sötét hajú férfi elvigyorodott, és letette a tollát.

- Szóval, hogy ment?

Bones lerakta az asztalra az aktákat, és lehuppant a székébe.

- Reggel kaptam egy üzenetet Zorótól, amiben közli, hogy hülye vagyok. – A nagydarab férfi halkan kuncogott. – De azt is leírta, hogy találkozott valakivel, és első látásra megkedveltél egymást, tehát nem számít.

Ace bólintott, a vigyora már a füléig ért.

- Sanji is üzent nekem reggel. Azt írta, hogy a legdögösebb férfi, akivel eddig találkozott, tévedésből őt hívta fel tegnap este, de aztán együtt lógtak, és megnéztek valamilyen meccset nála.

Bones megadóan felemelte a kezét.

- Egy zseni vagy, Ace, mi mást mondhatnék?

Ace felvette a tollát, és visszafordult a papírmunkájához.

- Mondtam neked, hogy annyira egyformák, hogy az már ijesztő.

- Csak egyszer találkoztál Zoróval. Honnan tudtad?

- Az öcsémmel él, haver. Többet tudok a srácról, mint szeretném.

Bones bólintott, majd munkához látott.

- Örülök, hogy összejött. Zorónak nagy szüksége van arra, hogy lefektessék, mint bárki másnak, akit egész életemben ismertem.

- Nos – Ace felkuncogott. - Sanjit ismerve, ez nagyon hamar meg fog történni. Újra és újra és újra és újra…


End file.
